


Original Fiction/Fan Fiction (Quarantine Task no. 6)

by senaxeth



Series: Original Fiction/Fan Fiction (Quarantine Task no. 6) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Daydreaming, Delusions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Murder, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Strangers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: These are a collection of original fictional short stories made to cure my writer's block. Some may be referenced to an existing work.These are made, if possible, everyday to fulfill one of my Quarantine Task.I might change the characters and change this into a collection of short fanfic stories, if I felt like it.
Series: Original Fiction/Fan Fiction (Quarantine Task no. 6) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804033
Kudos: 1





	1. Grasping at Straws

**Author's Note:**

> These are unedited and mistakes can be seen all throughout the stories. I apologize for that. 
> 
> I thought these stories up on the spot every day and if some work are similar to this one, I have no intention to copy one's work. I'd be glad to hear your input tho. 
> 
> Thank you! 💙💙💙💙

Dorothy went to find her little brother in the vast forest surrounding the cabin that houses them for almost all their life after running away from home. She's been traversing the thick and dangerous forest since yesterday but her sense of time seems to not work in the forest. It's been dark whenever she looks at the sky.

She wanted to rest but she needed to find her brother so she ignored the wounds and fatigue that she's been experiencing from the moment she stepped inside the forest. It has been a while since she heard life in the forest but the stillness of the place doesn't deter her from her goal. 

She heard something that is common in the forest to hear but it still unnerved her more than the silence of the forest. She wanted to pause but she couldn't. She wouldn't. No time should be wasted, she needed to find her brother quickly.

Another noise filled her with dread. It seems like she's not the only one in the forest. Dorothy knows they are the monsters of the forest and she's racing with them to find her brother. She panicked and it resulted in her diving on the mud and tumbling down the roots of large trees. The fog looks so evil in the dark now. She sat up and felt around her for something to hold on. 

A wet and hard rock. She felt it in the darkness. She momentarily distracts herself from her goal. She caressed the stone that seems like rooted to the muddy floor. It felt familiar. Like it was something that she's been holding for a long long time. The stone felt like it was moulded by her hand. 

She scrambled her mind to remember anything but only his brother's hand holding hers is the only thing she can come up with. But why her brother's hand? Why this stone? 

She finally stood up from the forest floor. She didn't noticed the dirt and wetness that seeps through her clothes. She stepped forward only to feel the steep and soft land that she identifies as a cliff. Suddenly she remembers. 

Her brother, she remembered him. His hands holding out to her but she only held a sticky and hard rock on her palms. It must be blood, she knew, because it would only be natural to have blood on the stone that she used to hit his brother's hand and let him fall. 

Dorothy made a sound of realization as she finally remembered. 

She felt his brother's hand sliding into hers. But this time she didn't used the stone. She let his brother pull her. She lets the stone fall from her hands and finally accepted her brother. 

Dorothy only heard something faint calling her name until she finally fell deeper and deeper. 

Not once did she see anything in the forest. After all, his brother was the one who made it that way.


	2. Window of Opportunity

There's something niggling at the back of his head. He can't click into place what must supposed to be a perfect picture of a family. It looks to him that it was a pretense. He looked out the window and saw his neighbours smiling happily with each other. It truly was unusual to witness in broad daylight. His family never smiles at him like that. He felt a tug on his chest, something like envy burrowing inside his being. He looked to the side to remove the picture from his sight, eyes darting anywhere in his room except his windows.

He closed the curtains, afraid that the longer he stood there, the more his neighbours will notice him. Never was he accepted whenever he looked at people, they seemed unnerved by whatever they saw in his eyes. It makes him insecure sometimes but he didn't let it bother him because after a while of living with his family, they eventually accepted him. Although he received a rough beginning and it causes him to be shy and do not talk, but his family finally came to their minds. He was not a bad kid so why wouldn't they love him?

It was dark now outside his window, he noted with a hum. His mood brightens, just the opposite of the night sky. It was brilliant. He can finally visit his family. He closed the curtains, the light cloth got caught in the splintered wood that covered the windows and the street lights are the only thing seeping through the cracks. Well, he hopes so. It would be unfortunate to welcome guests when he is unprepared.

He went down the stairs, to his basement and the creaks of the door is loud in his ears. He doesn't need to oil it up since he needs to hear if someone comes in in case of intruders. 

His gaze fell to his family. "Good evening! Such a nice weather tonight! You won't believe me when I say I saw our neighbors doing something weird." He said to his family but he got no replies yet it didn't deter him. His family just needs some re-education, that's all.

____________

The neighborhood kid always look at the gloomy house besides theirs. It was very unusual and scary. One time his ball almost went inside the neighbor's property and it would be bad if he can't get his ball there so the kid never went to play near that house's fence. 

Him and his dog were playing catch and his dog didn't catch his ball. The kid is disappointed when it went under the bushes that is near the gloomy house. He was hesitant but that was his favorite ball, it was given to him by his parents for his 7th birthday. He looked around their house but nobody was around to get it for him so he ended up crouching under the bushes where he saw the ball rolling. 

He can't find the ball. 

There was a hole there and his dog must've dug it. He's still small so he thought he can pass through the hole and he was right. The ball was still nowhere to be seen tough. He looked around the property but his ball was not there at all. 

He tried to step on the stones near the window and took a peek between the cracks and his relief was obvious when he can finally see his ball! It was inside the house. The thought that it was a stranger's house never once crossed the little kid's mind becaise all he can think is he can finally get his ball. 

He is still looking inside the cracks when suddenly it was gone. The little kid only saw darkness. He was confused and finally realized where he was. The little kid's small legs tried to quickly run to where he passed through, dirt and leaves were clinging to his body but he paid it no mind. The little kid was finally inside their house, he slammed the door loudly and went to his room. 

His heart was pounding really quickly as if his heart would burst. The little kid's eyes were closed to try to contain his tears. He was so scared and by now, his parents would be there to comfort him. He opened his eyes when he heard a thud. Relief quickly comes for the kid, his body cold with sweat. There he saw a ball rolling away from him, his favorite ball. He looked at the window and saw wooden boards covering the window. 

The little kid got up and went to see between the cracks and saw their house and his parents smiling and laughing at someone. 

A little kid just like him. 

He tried to call for them but no sound escaped his throat. Then he saw the little kid who looked like him turned his eyes to his direction. And the little kid felt dread in his stomach, he wanted nothing more than to be that kid.


	3. Just You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was reading BnHA fanfics before writing this so that's why it's about heroes and villains with the canon's societal issues. I don't even understand what I wrote. Lol

A world where good and evil didn't exist is a world he must strive to create. It didn't occur to him to favor sides with different views. After all, those views are just an idea of a human perception of right and wrong.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He cannot see his real self, only the whispers of his past clings to his eyes like tar. Dark and unpleasant, befitting of a person such as himself. Clouding his face like a veil, his memories haunt him just as easily. It was an unneeded protection from the world.

Walking away from the broken mirror, he noticed a presence behind him. He never saw his reflection but he welcomed the ghostly touch of his partner to soothe his melancholy. 

His partner caressed his dry skin with soft and airy touch until his partner's lips were upon the vulnerable line of his neck. 

His pulse quickened. Such an intimate gesture should be savoured, so he closed his eyes and let the soft touch invade his senses. 

His partner whispers to his ears, the sound dancing inside his head. He felt like he would melt at any moment now, just waiting for his partner to add the final touch.

Turning around to face his partner and away from the mirror that only reflects himself, he let himself fall into his partner's arms enveloping him with more security than anything in his life had. 

He let himself have this moment between them. 

In the morning, when the sun is still yet to rise, they will part ways once again to battle each other. 

They found peace with one another and he could only hope the world would soon achieved its quiet times. 

For his partner, in the eyes of the society, is much worse than a monster terrorizing kids at night. No, his partner was way more than a nightmare that was created by everyone else to compare their sins and lessen their guilt with themselves. 

The thought made him furious. 

As if the other read his mind, his partner's embrace slowly tightened. It was gentle, always gentle. And he slowly exhaled, releasing the emotions that simmers within him. His partner calmed him down but he will never forget what the world made them do.

He swore with his life he would change it. They would change it because that is what they needed. The world is moulded by the hands of the powerful and right now his partner is the most powerful villain and he is the most powerful hero.


	4. Meeting a Friend

Laying on his bed and looking at his phone made him think about what his friend told him yesterday. It was out of character for his friend to say things out of the blue like that and it gave him an advantage to make an impact. An impact that he is now experiencing.

He sat up and put his phone down. He paced inside his room filled with normal things for a normal boy like him. Normal, that's what he is. Just a regular guy with a pretty decent life. He was pretty much content. 

Or was he really?

His socked feet skidded to a stop and the barely polished wooden flooring barely gave him a friction to stop elegantly and so he fell on his bottom, but the pain still haven't registered yet as he was lost in thought.

Huh. 

So he really must be normal. Just different normal than other people. Maybe.

A flash on his phone broke him from inside his head and startled him. He scrambled to get to his phone and fell ungracefully on his knees. He reached out his hand and peeked the contents of his phone. His friend texted him to spend the time to play games with him. He felt heat crawling up his cheeks. He tried to take a deep breath and thought to himself that he should calm down. 

After getting up unsteadily, he went to his wardrobe to change his attire. No one could possibly want to see him in only his underwear. Well, on a second thought, maybe he knew someone.

On the way to the meeting place, he saw a flower shop and stopped at the front for a while. Contemplating if he should walk in and buy something. In the end, an assistant caught him looking and invited him. It was hard to reject so he bought just a small bunch of flowers that he doesn't have a clue on what're the meaning behind them. 

He finally found him and he walked to the bench that his friend is already seated on. His friend still hadn't noticed him and a sudden thought that maybe he was not normal after all entered his mind. He only pretends to be normal so he wouldn't have expectations that would let him down if he didn't met it. 

He's still walking towards his friend, small number of people are loitering around but his focus was on his friend. And when his friend finally looked up and saw him carrying a bunch of flowers, he felt something in his chest stirring at the sight of pure shock and delight on his friend's face. 

And he thought that maybe it's alright to not be normal if he could see his friend's face lit up like that because of him. He wanted to kneel and ask him for his hand but he couldn't possibly ask his friend without a ring to offer. Maybe on their fifth date or sooner.

He felt his face broke into a huge grin and stopped in front of his friend looking up at him with awe in his eyes. He gave the flowers to his friend but his friend took his hand and suddenly pulled him down. The warm and dry lips that greeted his parted ones shocked him with its softness. 

Maybe he could push the proposal up to their second date after all.


	5. Embrace of a Mother

Cold fingers cascading between the strands of my hair. The air around them moving so slowly I could almost see the breath leaving my mother's lips as he whispers lullabies and pretty words. I gaze at his solemn figure. His beauty, ethereal. His image, untainted.

I closed my eyes and let the stagnant air into my lungs. Breathing deeply as if I could consume the being that nurtures me. I raised my hands. Smooth, soft fingers met mine in the middle. I opened my eyes, staring at the sumptuous sight of my mother lifting my hands unto his leaning face, eyes closed like what I felt is reflected into his being.

My mother opened his eyes and looked at me. He stared at me like he can see something. If he let me, I can give whatever it is to him.

He smiled. It looks like something out of this world. My mother's teeth seems closer and closer and I can't move away my limbs anymore. Not that I would reject my mother. I would be honored to be one with him. If he wishes for me to give him anything, I will gladly give him my everything.


	6. Boogeyman

The little girl is confused. 

Wandering around the street with no guardian together with her, it's as if she was inviting trouble to come and take her. 

She walks and walks until she felt her little feet ache with fatigue. The cold and harsh night not suitable for a little girl like her. The little girl is confused on many things but the thought that plague her mind the whole time was only one thing. 

Where are they?

The child looked around the unfamiliar place and already asked unfamiliar people but no one seems to know the location of her friends. She wasn't deterred so she keeps on looking and walking to other places, not minding the dark and foreboding feeling of the night that surrounds everything.

She walks and walks. Her little aching feet stomping to the ground with so little force that it is a wonder how she could carry her own weight. 

Slow and light steps, taps, taps, taps, onto the pavement. 

The little girl hasn't noticed that the steps she's making is now doubled with a step that has much more heavier impact on the street more than what her feet could do.

Unfocused eyes are staring now at her companion, her legs not stopping its motions. She looked up to see better from her angle and she saw a smile directed her way, a little ominous because of the time it emerged but the little girl didn't know that. 

She doesn't feel the danger that she's supposed to be feeling. The small child heard the stranger say something but she can't hear the stranger properly as she is obstructed by the static in her head, something that the stranger noticed.

The stranger's smile got larger. A hand reached out to the little girl in offering. 

She looked at it. It was waiting. It was expectant. 

Little shivering hands went up and took the stranger's unexpectedly warm hands. She saw the stranger's smile and it shows more teeth than the last one. The little girl vaguely made out the words 'home' and 'them' as they walked together now, the stranger matching the little girl's slow pace.

There's no need to hurry anyway. No one would find her now just like the others.


	7. A Step to Happiness

Jumping high and he's breathing rough from laughter, he can feel his stomach cramps and legs ache. The emotions of being happy is so new to him that all he wanted was to savour the feeling while it lasts. He felt weightless as if he's riding on the clouds. It doesn't feel real to him when all his life only miserable things happen to him.

"Hey," A boy started, "are you alright?" The boy looks at him like he was insane. Jed looked around him and saw other people looking at him with the same look. He paused for a second and a giggle came out of his lips. If possible, the people looked at him with something worse than the previous. 

They just don't understand. He'll forgive them since they don't know anything at all. On how to be happy and the way to happiness. 

He turned around and went his way to his school, he could find happiness there, he was sure. He is planning to be happy and there is a way.

Jed looks up to the sky, he's now at his school building. He can't wait to be happy and free. He was sure it is the only way. Someday, other people would find it in themselves to be courageous and do what he's going to do to attain happiness.

Stepping his foot on the ledge, he knows he won't feel a solid concrete under his feet by the next step. He knew and that's why he did it.

He can only feel the wind gushing under him, flapping his clothes unsteadily. The last thing he saw was the blue sky. He is finally happy, a smile blooming to his face until all went black.


	8. The Child

Looking down at his chest, he stared long and hard at the creature attached to his front. It was uncomfortable, if it wasn't clear in his expression, his sweating forehead gave it away.

His voice stuck in his throat. It wants to be let out but he was afraid the creature would wake up at any moment. The slumbering creature's sleeping face looks so peaceful but he doesn't want to find out what will happen if he suddenly woke it up.

He moved his right hand to try to dislodge the creature but the movement was felt by the creature if the flinch on his chest was any indication.

His heart rate sped up, he can louzdly hear it between his ears and he is afraid that the creature could hear it as well. It was a gut wrenchingly weird experience.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw someone familiar. His sister is passing by and it was his chance to call out for help. He whisered loudly, Sis! Help!"

To his utter relief his sister heard him and she looked at him dispassionately like there isn't a creature clinging on his chest right now. He looked down and saw the creature's eyes flutter open. He woke it up. Dread filled his stomach at the sight.

The creature's mouth starts to open and wailed.

Loudly.

"What did you do to make my son cry, you brat!" His sister exclaimed while maintaining an inside voice.

"Nothing! I only called you." I replied defensively. His sister was accusing him of making her child cry while earlier, he did anything just to make the child's sleep last a little longer.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, then looked at the still crying child in his sister's arms. He already handed the kid earlier when the baby started to cry, little limbs flailing uselessly and smacked him on the cheeks.

The nerve of that kid.

The child's lungs must have an unlimited capacity. It was quite impressive actually.

He cleared his throat.

"So, can I sleep now?" He asked hesitantly. His sister looked at him and smirked, "No. I still have to do something." The sadistic bitch.

Then he saw his sister do something that made his face pinch like he just had a constipation. She was handing over the now quiet child.

He once again looked at the creature in his arms and saw the child smiling at him. Honestly, it was cute. But no way he would admit it aloud. Ever.


	9. The Great Inseo Festival (TGIF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to put a TGIF here and came up with The Great Inseo Festival. Inseo Park (real korean name) is the other name of WINNER fans, officially called Innercircle. And one member, Mino, represented the fans as mermaids. So here we are. Lol

A woman called Ray is visiting the Town of Whales for today. A festival is held within this week to remember the loss of one's life. The sky is clear and stars can be seen, thin clouds floating slowly blown by a gentle wind coming from the south.

The Town of Whales is actually an island located where strong and unconditional weather is present.

The island is surrounded by strong current of waves and storms all throughout the year and the festival week is the only one to have days that stars can be seen and the weather is calm. 

It is almost a miracle to the people of the Town of Whales, that is why they called the festival a fitting name, The Great Inseo Festival.

Ray wandered through the street under many decorative lights and lanterns. 

Despite being an island very far from others, people are still abundant because of tourists. The festival became famous since it is the only time the island accepts tourists.

She craned her neck to see the sky behind a large mountain. Something's brewing far from the island but sooner than later, it will eventually fall on the island. Ray let out a sigh of discontent, the joy of the festival already leaving a sour aftertaste in her mouth just like her leaving the island right now. Ray can't even bask in the people's gratefulness to their kind.

She went to a secluded area and stepped at rocky shores to have better access to a deeper part of the water. In this spot, she will be hidden by the large rocks and big waves hitting the rough stones. She gently sat on a flat and unassuming surface before letting the waves hit her legs.

The transition didn't take long and soon her legs turned into a tail of a fish. She quickly lowered herself and dived in deeper and farther away from the island. It would be great to give the humans a break once in a while after all.

All the while a little boy hidden at the same place saw something he shouldn't have. His red rimmed eyes turned wide at the magnificent sight of a glinting scales under the moonlight.

________💙_______

Many years have passed and every year, The Great Inseo Festival is celebrated. It is ending today but not a single glimpse of the lady was caught on sight. 

The once little boy turned to a man now, nowhere are the bullies that used to hurt him that made him hide behind the rocks on that fateful day. 

He can take care of himself now and he was inspired by the magnificent sight that night. It was an important event in his life and he didn't dare share it to the adults, they wouldn't believe what he says and that event was his, after all. 

As the festival was nearing its end, his neighbours invited each other to dine with everyone. It's more of a habit than the spirit of the festivities itself, he observed throughout the years, and he was always invited to one. They invite anyone, even strangers, just for the last day of the event.

And there he saw her. She was walking towards him. Despite the years of waiting to see her, the abrupt manner of their meeting today was so sudden and unprecedented that the normally composed expression that he wore slacked jawed when they finally made eye contact.

He can feel his stomach twisting with anticipation and the bustle of their surroundings was a blessing because he wanted to talk to her since he was a kid, the noise would drown their conversation.

"Ray" She extended her hands to him, giving her name casually as if she's used to interacting with his kind. 

And maybe she is.

The build of sweat on his forehead was cooled down by a gentle wind and it moved him into action, he extend his hand to meet hers in the middle, as if he isn't dying inside just hearing her voice.

"Sahn" He replied cordially, he managed to hid the excitement in his voice but he hadn't mask the recognition in his eyes earlier. 

Her eyes turned turned to red briefly and he would've missed it if he wasn't looking very intently. 

"You know me." She said. It wasn't phrased as a question as much as it is a statement. Her voice now got a hard edge into it. It's still pleasant to the ears but he can identify the danger laced into her tone.

Sahn could not lie, would not lie to her. He is his muse after all. But the excitement of meeting her may have affected him more than he let on. He didn't know where the courage came from but he stepped up into her personal space in one stride, his long legs making it possible and pulling their joined hands so she could stumble unto his chest.

He honestly don't know what came over him that he put his hand on her thighs, just below her shorts, and slide it up slightly, a little action that made Ray's eyes lose her confidence and turned her face red. 

The anger at the action was noted by Sahn and he want to placate her that he meant no harm. In his haste, he doesn't filter anything that came out of his mouth and said, "I know more than anyone else right now, please remember that."

And with those words, Ray pulled away from him but he didn't let go. He was panicking now. He shouldn't have said that. He didn't let her hands free despite her struggles. Then, he made a decision.

He pulled her through the crowd and went to his house to talk to her. The thing about living in an island is that the houses are far from each other and his was no exception. He's been living alone after his mom disappeared when he was a kid so when he opened his door and drag Ray inside, there was no one to greet him except the silence of the house.

He made her sit on the couch. Her apprehension and wariness doubled when he didn't take as seat and stand in front of the door. Sahn wanted to explain things but when he saw her running to the window, all he could do was grab something and hit her with it. 

He cannot see anything beneath his anger. Black spots dancing around his peripheral until it consumes all of his sight.

Why won't she try to listen to him? And look, she was leaving just like his mom did. Sahn knew he can't let that happen. So he only did what he has to do.

Maybe he can talk to her tomorrow. 

From then on, the succeeding years the festival hadn't been held by the people. The sky didn't clear and storm always hits their island the hardest.

The Great Inseo Festival is no more than a memory to the people, but Sahn didn't mind, he has Ray, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you noticed when you combined their names, Sahn and Ray, it creates Sun Ray?? Ironic since the moment they were with each other, no sun ray were sighted. 
> 
> I think I'm funny and witty. LOL


	10. Demon Contract

Creating chaos is what he did, what he's been doing for countless of human years. A thing where he greatly excels at is when chaos can be created. 

Atop the pile of rubbish with the size of a mountain, his eyes surveyed the boredom below; humans fighting humans, violence met with weapons, and blood together with the loss of lives. 

That is all he can see.

Overlooking a bunch of nobodies at war against their own kind is a repeated occurrence in his schedule. He is not surprised by anything anymore, even an interesting move by their opponents barely intrigues him.

A movement far superior in contrast to their comrades caught his eye. He looked at the fighting style and flexibility to carry the weight to protect themselves. A moment passed and the metal covering their head was removed by a random swinging of their comrades. 

And there, he observed, is a woman who move like death was personally escorting her to the underworld. It was not unseen to witness any gender and age in war but rarely do humans allow their females to participate. He was able to watch other females in battle before, some are killed on the first wave and some are average but none has survived without any limbs being torn.

To say his interest was piqued was an understatement. The woman with fiery red hair had an aura befitting of a blood thirsty demon and she wore it with grace. He looked around and analyzed the area for anything unusual. It was not everyday that a demon could get inside his field without him noticing.

It was a slight disturbance in the air but he felt it behind him. A little stunt to taunt him into a reaction. The danger of showing his back to an enemy doesn't sit well with him but he gave no indication to be a puppet for the intruder.

"A pleasure we meet again, child." A rough and gravely voice croaked. The breath of the demon touching his neck. It was disturbing to know who could've gotten past his defenses was an older and higher rank demon than him. No wonder he could not sense it.

He turned to face the demon before replying, "I hope I could say the same." 

The name of the demon behind him doesn't dare escape his mouth. He would be destroyed in mere seconds, only his carcass would be left lying together with the humans below. "What brings you to such place?" 

The demon of wrath moved its crooked smile in an imitation of a pleasant grin. It was truly revolting. "I know your keen eyes already saw my newest fancy, child." Its three identical and symmetrically placed eyes looked upon below. "I am here solely to observe, nothing that could raise your hackles more than it already is."

He followed its line of sight and it confirmed what he already knew. The woman earlier made a contract with the demon at his side. He didn't respond to the obvious insult to his defenses. It was not worth anything to argue with a higher rank, they would devour anyone on a whim.

They observed the fight together, longer than he would've liked but it came to an end when the female soldier succumb to the demon's wrath, her conract slowly eating up her reason and blindly attacks whoever is in her vicinity. 

It was a pathetic sight and wonders what could the demon beside him see in her to grant her a small amount of its power. 

A disappointed sigh reached his ears, not out of pity but made out of mocking lilt to the exhale of breath. 

"Ah, I truly believed that a human with a blood like ours would be able to resist my power bestowed upon them" The demon informed him and that made him pause in his musings.

"What does a demon such as yourself have to say to me?" 

He barely concealed the curiosity in his tone. He wanted to quickly finish the conversation. It would be no advantage to him if he caught the eye of the demon.

The demon of wrath released some of its energy, the rubbish that they were standing on quaking with the force. It turned its whole body to pay attention to me, its hand reaching out to touch him but he stand as still as he can. Weakness must not be shown in the face of another monster.

The crooked smile never left its face as it offered something that he knows he cannot refuse if he doesn't want to be disintegrated on the spot. 

"Would you like a contract with the demon of wrath, child?" From the confidence in its question, it kvery much knows that he could not disagree.

With an exhale of resignation the only clue to what he's thinking, he brought his hand to his lips and bit his palm, making the wound unnecessarily bleed so much. 

He reach it out to the demon.

It looked at his hand with a click of its tongue, the disapproval was evident in its eyes. 

"Blood is precious, child. You already knew that and yet you still waste it like a human that you were before." It chides him teasingly while making an average sized cut in its palm using its sharp nails.

They reached out to meet in a handshake and no light or dramatic effects left their contact. It was anticlimactic and unpleasant but something unpleasant shifts in his blood that indicates that the contract is done. 

"A pleasure doing business with you, my child. I only hope that you felt the same way." 

He took note of the proclamation of ownership by the demon and only stares at its eyes with thinly veiled contempt before the smiling demon leaves just like the way he appeared.

The fighting was long since through, both sides lost and bodies strewn across the vast field. He can't help but catch a glimpse of a mop red hair before leaving. 

His fate at the hands of the demon might be the same as that female soldier. Consumed by its wrath, destroyed because of his greed.


	11. One with Nature

Sitting on a wooden bench and bathing on the moon light, the presence of life still haunts the place that people have already abandoned. 

Broken pieces of glass scattered around the street and decayed wood of houses permeate the air but what it lacked in human touch makes up on its environment that is full of energy. 

The cold breeze of the night passes between blades of grasses and solid body of the forest's trees. 

Life still continues even without mankind. The unoccupied houses have grown plants and the green is devouring it as time goes on, letting it blend with nature where it originally came from. 

Admiring all of it and basking at the silence of the surrounding, the human continues to stare at the moon up above, his neck bared for the darkness to see. 

The lone man closed his eyes and remembers all the things his town did in this place. He can be one with nature once again as all things should've been, he thought. He took his last breath.


	12. Social Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social Butterfly Part 1

A big event looms over his head like an unending movie. It's in the back of his thought, always there but never at the forefront of his mind. 

It pierces his memory every time he lets his guard down and the stress that builds up every second is becoming harder to ignore. The inevitable always comes in any form and any time.

People starts to trickle inside the establishment, wearing things that people normally wouldn't wear. 

Every people is unique in their own way that it seems the purpose of the clothing fades out in the dim lit space. He saw his friend coming over to his table, smiling like she owned the building. Maybe she does, it was her birthday today, after all.

He greeted her with less enthusiasm as she did but if she noticed, she didn't let it show on her face, her walk towards him still didn't falter. He was feeling more awkward than he did before, as all eyes slid over to his person. 

He barely resisted fidgeting in his seat. This kind of event made him more than uncomfortable, it made him nervous. Being sociable wasn't his thing, it was his friend's area.

His friend, Rosalind, tapped his shoulder and proceeds to chatter away stories that seems to never end. It was a while of him humming and nodding his head to indicate he was truly listening until Rosalind shut her mouth with a click that he swear must've hurt. 

He looked at her in confusion, wondering what could've shut his friend up like that. It was an impressive skill that he would've liked to have. He followed her line of sight and made a sound of ah as he realized the cause of such reaction to his friend.

An another obvious extroverted girl is on her way to their table, Rosalind and her ex best friend eyed each other for a minute before Rosalind got up and went away with a small wave to him, her gesture clearly giving off her sudden change of mood. Her ex best friend followed her in a hallway that he could not see into. 

Now, Rosalind took away the shield that she unintentionally made for him in her departure and it made him feel conscious of himself and the people around him again. 

He can feel cold sweat forming on his head and his hand felt clammy, he let it rest on his lap so his pants can somewhat dry it. It was nerve-wracking to be alone in sea of strangers, he doesn't know if his friend personally knew them all, but knowing Rosalind, it won't surprise him if she did.

A voice he didn't recognize seems to try to talk to someone and he ignored it, no one would come and talk to him, no one wants to know someone as uninteresting as him. But the voice persists and he looked up to see a stranger looking down at his nervous form.

He still hasn't opened his mouth to reply when the stranger grabbed his hand abruptly and pulled him away from his table. 

His heart beating furiously, his legs stumbled across the floor but managed to right itself by the help of the stranger. Thoughts suddenly stopped in that moment as he stared at the stranger's face. His previously shaking nerves is like a dull ache in his body now that he stood up. 

The stranger's smiling face looks friendly and inviting that it made him feel at ease even with a crowd of people surrounding them. He felt elated at the new feeling and he returned the smile with a grin of his own. 

The stranger nudge him to move his body in a dance that his parents would frown upon, his moves stiff and awkward but the stranger guides him gently and with understanding that any shame was never brought up in his mind.

It seems like a person like him could still make friends with unique and outgoing people. He should've known as he was already friends with one.


	13. Social Cocoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social Butterfly Part 2

He thought he everything is alright with himself that he is finally, after all these years of uncomfortable experience with socializing, a better conversationalist to an acquaintance with the help of a few shots of alcohol.

The thought that he overcame those interactions is all made up by his mind. Nothing would make him socialize with another person in a normal way. He always got to make the mood awkward and tense.

The people around him, after he danced with his newfound friend in a stranger that he still hasn't got the name, all looked at him weirdly. 

Something came up in a conversation about a past experience and that experience really hold something in his heart that even if the topic is about a different thing, he really connected with it with his own emotions.

The tears fell even before he knew and the table is silent for a little then resumed its previous conversation like he was only a passing inconvenience to their socialization. 

It hurt to remember those things and its unfair to blame them for not knowing how to react to his sudden outburst.

His feelings of shame, grief, and self loathing is visble in his face. He stood up without excusing himself. He knew it was too good to be true to finally hold a conversation for more than a few minutes. It was always his fault, ruining the mood like that.

The restroom was within sight as he opened the door and let himself inside. Luckily, no one is using it for the moment, he needed time to compose himself. A knock startled him and he stared at the door like it would break.

A voice he knew from before asked him if everything is alright and if he needed help. He wanted to yell and say something harsh but its not fair to his friend at all. He slowly turned the knob and he watched as his new friend went inside and locked the door again. 

His friend looked at him, searching for something but then he reached out his hand and approached him. His friend enveloped him in a hug too tight he can't breathe properly but it seemed to work like a spell and calmed his nerves down. 

He apologized to his friend but he was shushed gently. He sobbed harder and his friend lets him cry in what seems like hours inside the restroom. 

He was glad to have a friend like him.


	14. Lullaby

The buzzing sound of conversation lulls him to sleep. It creates a waves of rhythm that touches his ear. With no way to discern the meaning behind the conversation, it became a white noise that lets his brain stop thinking.

He heard no more as he ventured deep into himself.

* * *

The light of the morning sun seeps through the curtains covering the windows. The warmth drapes to his toes, heating it until he is no longer asleep.

The lulling conversation that puts him to sleep gradually became louder, finally hearing it once more and finding it not as much comfortable as before.

Time seems to flow very slowly, like a honey was poured onto his face, the sensation cool but traps the air inside of him. The morning feels good, but there is a suffocating sensation that it brought.

Something like a neutral emotion overtook his body. No expectations for the day brought no emotions to his mind. Strolling somewhere without any thought or destination may be the best action to make the feelings linger.

He has no desire to hold to those emotions longer than necessary. It will only bring him unneeded thoughts to handle.

Looking up to the ceiling, he tried to move his mouth and limbs. The result was disappointing but was anticipated. His body doesn't want to do anything other than what he felt inside but he ignored it and forced himself. He succeeded in fooling himself.

Closing his eyes once more, disquieting reminders made his head hurt, scrunching his nose that he regreted doing because it worsened the pain between his eyes.

The new apprehension that filled up his heart made him almost wished that he can't feel anything at all. It was scary to experience the sudden surge of extreme anxiety that quickens the beating of his heart.

Sweat starts to form on his forehead and the warm light of the sun became scalding hot to his skin, its presence doing nothing to warm his already cold and clammy hands.

The time quickly turns itself faster. The ceiling suddenly felt closer to him, pinning him down until all his body could do is shudder in its desperate state to let air inside of him. He took gulps and gulps of air but it wasn't enough to fill his lungs. Panic rises in his chest.

He opened his eyes and went to look outside the window, to call for help, but he was startled to find it dark. He can finally breathe and concentrate to hear a lull of voices filling up his ears again. The rising and falling of his chest starts to slow down.

After a while of listening to the conversation, it became a background noise that made him finally calm down. He closed his eyes once more and the last thing he heard was the familiar conversation that seems to never end.


	15. Knock Knock

Lightning strikes the city, the blackness of the sky being overtaken by the momentary flash of light. Another couple more and then it stops, now followed by a booming sound of its thunder. 

The city, once again, is consumed by the dark. Silence fell and then the rain starts pouring. Its droplets larger and heavier than the drizzle of the previous morning. 

The sound of droplets simultaneously hitting roofs took over the quiet place and the noise became a cloak to hide something sinister within the city.

Lightning strikes again and the shadows it creates concealed the presence of the entity. No one noticed it as they cowered inside their houses, barricaded to have an illusion of protection from whatever misfortune they might encounter. 

The heavy rain wets the despair emitting from the people's fear, spreading it all over the surface, nothing is untouched, widening its area, seeping through invisible cracks on their facade. Overtime, it will wear them down, lowering their defences then, as fast as lightning, their life would be no more than a memory.

The entity trembled, not from the coldness of the rain but from the disturbing and unexplainable things that it could instill. It raised its head up to the sky, basking in the bitter and sour tastes of bleak atmosphere in the city. 

It could feast all it wanted and nothing would dare stop it. Power is something that fills up his being. He is one with power and the weak will always succumb to those who has power. It owned the human's lives, their flaws make them in thrall to its superiority.The heady rush of dominance to those who are weaker gives it more control to the situation.

It knocked on a door, a simple human gesture.

The house's normalcy may have fooled anyone into thinking it was unoccupied but it knew better. It always knew better. A tremble wracked its form, containing the sound that it might've let out in a fit of dark amusement.

The door knob opened on its will, the creaking noise of the hinged wood seemed deafening in the middle of splattering noises of the rain hitting everything it can. 

The sounds of screams was muffled by the gush of wind and rain. The house's neighbor only hearing the rain beating down on their houses.


	16. A Fool's Luck

Everything was happening so fast that he had no time to prepare for such situation. 

He met a lady on his way home. He tried to help her because she looks so pale and thin. The lady just looked at him and stared until she lifts her finger to his forehead. 

He reacted too late, she touched him. He was suddenly on a different place, the familiar street he is passing was now replaced with the unfamiliar room with a window and no door.

The four walls surrounding him and trapping his oxygen. He looked at the decorative window placed at one side and tried to open it but to no avail, it did not open. Even if he tried so hard his nails are bleeding, almost chipped off at the force.

In the corner of his eyes, he noticed a small hole that he could use to fit his nose in, and that's what he did. Breathing deeply, he looked back at the enclosed room once again, feeling alone and feeling like his air was being pulled away from him. 

A bottle of transparent liquid lay on the center of the room. He looked at the suspicious words 'drink me' written on a piece of paper and hanging at the bottle's neck. 

His eyes went around the room and noticed a ladder at the other side of the room. A very small ladder that a very small bug could claim it as its own. He paid no attention to it even though there is also a note saying 'use me' attached to it. 

Finally, without letting go of the hesitation on his face, he grabbed it and drank the liquid in one go, gulping it down to taste nothing noteworthy. He waited for a minute before the pain first hit his stomach.

The excruciating pain is boiling his stomach to the point of feeling it melting. His insides seems on fire and before he closed his eyes to the pain, he can see little wisps of smoke coming out of his nose. When the pain finally stopped, his hands still clutched to his stomach, he opened his eyes and saw the ladder far away from him but it was no longer little. It was a perfect size for him now. 

Then he noticed the ceiling that is so far away now and his face showed unbelief of what has happened to him until he saw the bottle from where he drank the liquid. It was big. Larger than him three times over. 

Suddenly he realized that he should've put the ladder to the window earlier before drinking the liquid. He felt like laughing at his foolishness. 

Of course, in his situation, who would even think of such a thing!

A bubble of laugh left him, unemotional and resigned, as he broke down at the floor, crying and sobbing at the craziness of it all.


End file.
